Vehicle health management systems typically diagnose and alert the driver as to potential problems with various vehicle systems, including vehicle battery systems. Typically, if there is a problem with a component of the vehicle battery system, such as a battery specific problem or a problem with one or more battery connections, a general diagnosis is made with regard to the health of the vehicle battery system as a whole. By distinguishing between problems for the various battery system components, it may be possible to avoid extra diagnostic effort to ascertain the problem and decrease expenses accordingly. For example, if a battery connection problem can be distinguished from a battery system problem as a whole, a driver may be able to quickly and/or easily remedy the battery connection problem without incurring significant effort or expense.